


Веревка, свитая из трех нитей

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks), Lora_Leng



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, Underwater Sex, Xenophilia, incorrect octopus anatomy, some third chapter spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora_Leng/pseuds/Lora_Leng
Summary: Если их Азул и будет плакать, то только от удовольствия.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Floyd Leech/Jade Leech
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020: Драбблы/Мини R - Nc-21





	Веревка, свитая из трех нитей

**Author's Note:**

> у мурен действительно две пары челюстей, это не опечатка

В небольшой пещерке, закрытой от чужаков барьером, выстланной водорослями и тканями с поверхности, места как раз на них троих, не больше, ни меньше.

— Вы оба, — говорит им Азул, — абсолютно невыносимы.

Эффект его слов сводит на нет то, как ласково они звучат. Как его щупальца трутся о хвост Джейда, ложатся на руки Флойда узорчатыми браслетами.

Голос Азула срывается, когда Флойд придерживает его за талию, помогая себе войти, и глухо мычит, уткнувшись ему между лопаток. Джейд ему самую малость завидует, но зато — Флойд сейчас не видит, какое у Азула выражение лица, как он выдыхает с задержкой, будто бы удивленно.

В изломе его бровей не таится ничего, кроме желания.

Губы Джейда сами расползаются в широкой улыбке — той самой, что пугает всех на земле. Те, кто по какой-то нелепой случайности считают, что из близнецов Лич опаснее Флойд, быстро меняют свое мнение, завидев ее. Осекаются на середине фразы, отводят взгляд, отодвигаются прочь.

Азул не отодвигается, наоборот, подается к нему, приоткрывает рот, словно просит — требует — поцелуя. 

Что же — ни Джейд, ни Флойд уже не помнят того времени, когда могли ему в чем-либо отказать. Когда хотели ему в чем-либо отказать.

Может быть такого времени и не было вовсе — с тех пор, как запах чернил привел их к глиняному горшку, наполовину утопленному в морском иле, с тех пор, как они увидели Азула и выбрали его себе.

Азул прижимается ближе, сжимает пальцы на плечах, и Джейд аккуратно берет его лицо в ладони, чтобы лучше контролировать чужие движения. Как бы он не хотел забыться, зубы у него все еще острей бритвы, предназначенные рвать добычу на куски. Рот у мурен вообще предназначен терзать. Поглощать. Пожирать. 

Не целовать, никогда не целовать, но Азулу нравятся поцелуи, поэтому Джейду — и Флойду, как бы тот не хмурился, изображая негодование, — пришлось научиться осторожности. Ни один из них не хочет навредить Азулу.

Азул, после оверблота медленно опускающийся на землю, безвольно, словно неживой, их общий самый страшный кошмар.

Джейд вспоминает об этом на мгновение, и этого достаточно, чтобы непроизвольно мотнуть хвостом в раздражении, едва не выскользнув из обвившего его кольцом щупальца. Азул издает негромкий, вопросительный звук, и — нет, нельзя позволить ему спросить вслух, о резком движении он позабудет, о сказанных словах никогда — остается только толкнуться языком в горячий, податливый рот сильнее, провести по кромке крупных, плоских зубов — таких, что раковина моллюска под их давлением расколется в два счета.

Джейд сам не понимает, когда успевает закрыть глаза: Азул такой ласковый, такой открытый, такой живой, что хочется целовать его не переставая. Отстраняется он лишь когда чувствует знакомый, горьковатый запах, и — да, ресницы Азула потяжелели от чернил, на щеках размазанные темные пятна.

Малыш-Азул, плакса-Азул, думает Джейд с нежностью.

Слезы Азулу идут: демонстрация слабости разжигает внутри что-то сродни голоду, который не утолить и вкуснейшей едой. Джейду нравится смотреть на плачущего Азула, но — горстка песка вместо контракта, разбитые очки, огромный трезубец — он больше не повторит своей ошибки, больше не оставит Азула одного. Для тех, кто пожелает причинить Азулу вред, у него есть прекрасная способность, он вытащит наружу самые жуткие, самые бережно хранимые их секреты и даст Флойду безжалостно их растоптать.

Если их Азул и будет плакать, то только от удовольствия. А уж они с Флойдом позаботятся, чтобы он это делал не слишком редко.

Им и не надо слишком стараться — Азул легко идет у них на поводу, позволяет прикасаться, ласкать, гладить, в человеческом ли облике или как сейчас, в истинном. Азул доверяет им так, что прощает им даже то _отсутствие_ , которое Джейд до сих пор не может простить себе.

Наверное, у него на лице отражается что-то из этих мыслей: Азул целует настойчивей, убирает одну из рук с плеч, чтобы провести ей по полосам на ребрах, по впалому животу. Опускается ниже, почти не надавливает, но Джейд все равно захлебывается глухим, тяжелым стоном. Он возбужден так, что края щели припухли и ноют от прикосновения, почти больно, слишком приятно. Оттого он бездумно толкается бедрами вперед, торопливо, словно Азул сейчас передумает и отдернет руку. Глупости: Азул только всхлипывает — _Джейд, Флойд, а-ах_ — и продолжает гладить, растирая смазку по своим пальцам и чешуе Джейда.

Продолжает, пока наконец не показывается твердая, заостренная верхушка, пока Джейд не зажмуривается, сглатывая быстро и нервно, но и тогда — складывает пальцы кольцом, водит вверх-вниз, сбивчиво, жарко, идеально. Азул лучше всех чувствует их, лучше всех понимает, Азул сам для них идеален. Джейд собирается сказать об этом, но его хватает только на еще один стон.

Его голос двоится, и он отвлечен настолько, что не сразу понимает, что это Флойд, и ему приходится открыть глаза, потому что в повторном стоне слышится толика отчаянного раздражения. Флойд и в самом деле едва может двигаться достаточно — одно щупальце обнимает его за талию, другое лежит на плече, третье самым кончиком обвило запястье — но вряд ли он недоволен этим. Чем же тогда?

Джейд сглатывает, ловит чужой взгляд, вопросительно наклоняет голову. Флойд в ответ облизывается, морщится — наверняка оцарапал язык, и — о, вот в чем дело.

Просто понять, когда вы одного вида, когда вы с рождения учились угадывать желания друг друга: Джейд словно и сам чувствует в гортани сосущую пустоту, побуждающую впиться в живое, теплое, вкусное. Обычно они не сдерживаются, и плечи Азула щедро расцветают укусами — все равно от них и следа не остается к утру.

Но в этот раз даже мысль, что Азул будет ранен по их вине, заставляет топорщить спинной плавник от злости. Джейду по горло хватило необходимости использовать магию, сражаться против Азула, а не за.

Флойду, он уверен, тоже.

Поэтому Джейд не испытывает его терпение дальше. Он обнимает Азула, заставляет уткнуться в плечо — теплые выдохи щекочут чешую, и Джейд готов славить всех подводных богов за то, что она менее чувствительна, чем человеческая кожа, иначе бы он сорвался, не выдержав, — и подставляет руку, сложив локтевой плавник, чтобы Флойду было удобнее.

— Дже-ейд, — тянет Флойд сорванно. Флойд умеет произносить его имя сотнями разных интонаций. Сейчас в нем — жгучая благодарность.

Джейд скалится в ответ — хотел бы улыбнуться, но Азул все еще слишком близко, все еще горячее дыхание на ключице, все еще мягкая ладонь на его члене, и возбуждение отказывается утихать даже на секунду. Хорошо, что Флойд тоже понимает его с полувзгляда, полунамека: смеется чуть истерично, но счастливо, частит — _Азул, Азул, Азул_ — и на последнем _А_ сбивается, распахивает рот широко-широко, перед тем как вцепиться в руку Джейда.

Это больно, но в детстве они порой дрались больнее — в далеком-далеком детстве, до того как они нашли Азула, до того как научились делить пополам то, чего хотелось им обоим. Сейчас же Джейду достается лучшее вознаграждение из возможных: Азул откидывает голову назад, беззвучно открывает рот, смотрит в упор, но не видит — зрачки его из прямоугольных становятся почти квадратными, заполняющими собой всю радужку.

Запах крови отдается сладостью в горле даже чуть раньше, чем Флойд разжимает челюсти, и Джейд не в силах больше терпеть — напоследок легко-легко прикасается губами к щекам Азула, прежде чем скользнуть вниз. Азул слабо тянется перехватить его, но Флойд ловит его руку, шепчет что-то ему на ухо. Джейд не слышит — кровь бьется в затылке прибоем, он ждал слишком долго, чтобы медлить еще и теперь.

Щупальца обнимают его, проводят по плавникам, по хвосту, мешают смотреть, поэтому мягкое, уязвимое место, так плавно раскрывающееся под его касанием, Джейд находит на ощупь. Это еще один плюс истинного облика — в человеческом теле нужно тратить время на подготовку, чтобы не причинить Азулу боли, в этом же виде он мог бы принять даже их двоих одновременно. Может быть, в следующий раз они так и сделают.

Но не сейчас.

Внутри Азула — жарко и тесно, и Джейд не может сдержать выдоха облегчения, когда, наконец, входит. Это — словно рай, словно, смерть, словно возвращение домой после бесконечного путешествия, и он забывает все свои же доводы и рассуждения, не помнит, почему согласился повременить, почему позволил Флойду быть первым. 

— Азул, — зовет он и сам не узнает свой голос.

В ответ Азул слепо тянется к его лицу, отрывисто гладит подбородок, скулы, ушные плавники. Пальцы его пахнут чернилами и Джейдом, на коже еще остались следы смазки. 

Джейд проходится по подставленной ладони языком, и Азул стонет: этот стон Флойд забирает себе, заглушает своим ртом, но у Джейда нет ни сил, ни желания возражать. Ему даже не надо двигаться: сжимающие его стенки пульсируют, сужаются волнами, словно пытаются выдоить его досуха. 

Азул обнимает его щупальцами так, будто не хочет отпускать никогда. Джейд вспоминает легенды о том, что осьминоги именно так выпивали из добычи всю кровь, вспоминает, как Азул говорит об очередном должнике, очередной заблудшей, потерянной душе, и глаза его холодные, словно лед, как после Азул переводит взгляд на них, называет по именам — Джейд, Флойд, не разделяя, но и не считая единым целым, — и тепло, предназначенное только им двоим, пробирается в голос.

Вспоминает — и шипит, рефлекторно толкается глубже, грубее, раз, другой, задевает хвостом хвост Флойда, вжимается бедрами — _Азул_ , шепчет он, и кажется, что проще перестать дышать, чем замолчать, _Азул, ах, Азул_.

Возможно, он и в самом деле перестает.

В себя Джейд приходит, только ощущая привкус крови на языке, но не успевает напрячься: она терпкая и горькая, чуть щиплет десны, а не обволакивает их вязкой сладостью.

Флойда, не Азула.

Непрекращающаяся пульсация на чувствительном, уже начавшем прятаться члене становится чрезмерной. Джейд медленно выскальзывает — и его собственный запах, и без того наполняющий окружающую их воду, становится еще ярче. Щупальца вокруг него подрагивают, Азул недовольно мычит, но расслабляет их, глядит вниз с едва заметным сожалением.

Флойд, глупый, подставил ему запястье вместо предплечья, и смотрит теперь почти обижено — ну естественно, так гораздо неприятней. Джейд вместо извинений зализывает след от укуса как можно тщательнее и не пропускает того, как сожаление во взгляде Азула сменяется немой мольбой.

Он знает, о чем он просит, но сегодня, сейчас, разрешает себе помедлить и вместо того, чтобы опуститься еще ниже, поднимается вверх, оставляет быстрые, короткие поцелуи — плечо, дрожащая венка на шее, родинку, приоткрытые губы. Одной рукой Азул вплетается в его волосы, чтобы притянуть ближе, но Джейд не справляется, не способен задержаться надолго. Он может себе это позволить — Азул не успевает даже вдохнуть, когда Джейд отстраняется, прежде чем Флойд заставляет его повернуть голову к себе и целует сам.

Они меняются, гладят Азула в четыре руки, в два хвоста, пока тот не начинает всхлипывать громче, пока от их имен, прерываемых стонами, не остаются только гласные. Тогда они переглядываются, и Джейд снова стекает вниз.

Одно из щупалец свободно обвивает его горло. Вот еще один факт — Азул в этом облике сильнее, он мог бы заставить их, взять у них то, чего хочет, но вместо этого жадно отвечает на ласки, льнет к прикосновениям даже тогда, когда не находящее выхода возбуждение застывает на грани болезненной неудовлетворенности. Даже тогда Азул доверяет им полностью, безгранично, и Джейд при мысли об этом задыхается, словно комок из беспокойства и отчаянного желания защитить перекрывает ему жабры.

В другое время он бы не упустил шанса подразнить Азула, вылизал бы светлый, гладкий низ щупальца, прошелся бы языком между присосок, пальцами поглаживая изнутри, дотрагиваясь до камеры, но не помогая ей открыться. Но сегодня Азул слишком устал для таких игр.

Джейд не хочет длить его ожидание.

Сомкнутая ладонь скользит внутрь без напряжения — Азул все еще в смазке, в том, что осталось от них с Флойдом, и Джейду не составляет труда нащупать напряженный вход камеры. Место, чтобы его касалось, из него выпивало содержимое щупальце партнера или партнерши — но у Азула никогда не будет партнера его вида, Азулу не нужен никто, кроме Флойда и Джейда, а значит хорошо о нем позаботиться — это их задача, прямая обязанность, стоящая превыше всех остальных. Джейд аккуратно надавливает, проникает сразу двумя пальцами — Азул вздрагивает, издает низкий, умоляющий звук, и Джейд не сразу распознает в нем свое имя.

Ему требуется приложить усилие, чтобы раздвинуть пальцы и не дать стенкам снова сомкнуться, но и давление, и неудобно растянутая перепонка лишь едва заметные неудобства. Джейд забывает о них сразу же, как Азул давится полустоном-полукриком, сотрясается от невыносимого облегчения.

Вот так хорошо, думает Джейд. 

И больше не думает ни о чем.

Он послушно ждет, пока Азул не обмякает, будто не только в его нижней половине, но во всем теле не осталось костей, и только тогда аккуратно высвобождает руку. На ней остаются белые следы, и он собирает их языком, чуть ли не урча от удовольствия. Точно так же — он поднимает голову, всплывает повыше, — Флойд слизывает со щек Азула следы чернил.

Такояки, карпаччо — способы выкрутиться: Азул те опросные листы, где они честно написали в графе “любимой еды” его имя, лично порвал на мелкие клочки и заставил их переписывать. И покраснел при этом, что огненный коралл, оттого они не стали спорить.

Но решили напоминать ему о правде почаще.

— Флойд, — окликает их Азул сонно — усталость берет свое, — Джейд, вы…

— Мы тут, — спешит ответить Джейд. Поднимается, чтобы быть вровень, тянется запечатлеть поцелуй на виске.

Флойд что-то бурчит, невнятно, но с нескрываемой теплотой.

Азул слабо улыбается им обоим. Кладет ладонь Джейду на грудь, переплетает пальцы с Флойдом — едва-едва, потому что мешают перепонки, но так, что не расцепить, — обнимает их хвосты щупальцами: по четыре на каждого. Утыкается носом Джейду в шею и так, наконец, поддается сну.

Когда дыхание Азула выравнивается, становится глубоким и медленным, Джейду кажется, что с плеч его сняли тяжелый груз, о котором он даже не подозревал.

Флойд уже минуту как мирно сопит, приоткрыв рот: из них троих Джейд всегда засыпает самым последним. В голове мелькает мысль потянуться за ручкой, но они так удобно устроились, и ему не хочется нарушать это равновесие. Шевелиться не хочется тоже, и Джейд закрывает глаза. Барьер у входа в пещеру все еще стоит, и ничего не случится, если они отдохнут, если утром их все еще облаком будет окутывать их смешанный запах.

Сквозь накрывающую его дымку дремоты он чувствует, как Азул, не просыпаясь, прижимается ближе, так, что рука Флойда на его талии задевает живот Джейда костяшками, и улыбается.

Колкое желание укрыть от беды никуда не девается, но смягчается, сглаживается. С Азулом все хорошо, Азул все еще с ними, Азул все еще их, а если кто-то решит это изменить — что же, у них для этих глупцов найдутся по две пары челюстей, всегда готовых разорвать жертву на куски, уничтожить, поглотить полностью, чтобы Азулу не пришлось об этом волноваться. Чтобы он мог спать спокойно и безмятежно, пока Джейд и Флойд обнимают его с двух сторон, словно части ловушки для осьминогов, словно воздух и вода.

Словно две половинки глиняного сосуда.


End file.
